Commitment
by silverbutterfly13
Summary: A date. Something that may seem so insignificant; but with L, there's always a reason behind every action. One-shot (for now), LxLight


Light was having one of the most perfect nights of his life. For once, L had agreed to go out for a date night. It had been far too long since the last one, and after hinting constantly and many pointed sighs in L's direction, he had finally agreed. Somehow he had made reservations to the fanciest restaurant in the city, which normally had year-long waiting lists. Light was mind-blown by how romantic the dinner was. L had ordered a gorgeous bouquet of flowers, Narcissus and red roses, Light's favourite. He had been almost 100% sure that L didn't have a romantic bone in his body till this point. Truthfully, he hadn't been expecting this at all. He would have thought L would insist on going to a smaller, less popular diner that had a variety of deserts to choose from, as opposed to a higher-end restaurant for a night out. The fact that he had been working on a very difficult case lately didn't really lead one to believe that a date would be eminent either. So when L had announced this morning that they would be going on a date, Light had frozen in shock. He had been in the middle of describing an case he had just read a report on, when out of the blue L had suddenly interrupted with the news.

~oOo~

_"He has the perfect alibi, completely fool-proof. It seems so sketchy though. I'm having my doubts about the wife as well, she-". L had interrupted him then. _

_"We're going on a date tonight Light-kun." He spoke in monotone, not looking up from the pile of papers he was sifting through. Light froze, and stared at L as if he'd grown a third eye. _

_"A-a date?" He sputtered when L failed to continue. L looked up briefly. _

_"I believe that is what I said," he replied calmly. Light flushed. _

_"Well... Where are we going then?" He continued, fixing L with a pointed stare. _

_"Tofuya Ukai," L said with total blasé. Light's eyes must have been the size of dinner plates. _

_"Are you serious, L?" He had asked incredulously. L smirked at him. _

_"Have you known me to 'kid' Light-kun?" He had replied with a small smile. Light shook his head.  
_

_"Well... what am I going to wear?" he had asked after pondering this new information for a minute._

_"I have asked Watari to provide suits for us both. They should arrive very soon," L mumbled around the Oreo he had just shoved into his mouth. Light decided not to press further, he didn't want L to start start doubting his decision. The rest of the day had been consumed with thoughts of the date, until they finally left the house.  
_

~oOo~

L surprised Light that night at dinner by sitting normally at the table, something he rarely did out of dislike for the cramped sitting style. He had also ordered a normal meal, though he did ask for several desserts to be brought along as well. Light felt a rush of pride and appreciation for all that L was doing for him tonight. Rarely did these acts of love occur between the two, and when they did it was usually in the form of gifts or "personal" rewards. Light felt a persistent nagging in his mind that there was more to this date that was obvious to the naked eye, but he quickly dismissed it as the first course arrived. After several courses that were delectable in every sense, it was time for dessert (in Light's case, since L had munched on sweets all through the meal). He decided quickly on vanilla ice cream, which was one of the few sugary items that he could stand. As he ate his ice cream, he could feel L's eyes on him, although when he looked up, L pretended to be studying the chocolate cake that he, surprisingly, had barely touched. As he spooned the last bite of rich cream, L stood up and held out his hand to Light. Startled, Light hesitated, but grabbed his hand and rose from his chair. Still holding his hand, L wound through the halls to the back of the restaurant and out a wooden door to a small patio, one that Light had not known existed. Releasing Light's hand, L walked to the patios edge. He stood gripping the railing, while Light stayed still, confused and a bit wary of what was happening. L turned to face Light, and Light could see what looked like tears in L's eyes. Light sucked in a sharp breath.

"L, what's wrong?" He asked softly, frightened at L's blatant display of emotion.

"Light-kun, do you know what it's like to feel completely alone?" L asked, his voice cracking at the end. Light stood a step towards him slowly, processing the situation.

"Sometimes," he replied quietly. "I felt like I didn't have anyone to talk to, or anyone that really cared about me... Why?" He questioned. L looked off to the side and swallowed so hard his Adams apple jumped up and down on his pale throat.

"I have always been one who prefers to be alone, Raito. I much prefer the company of myself to the company of others. That is, until I met you," L walked toward Light, and, taking his hand, got down on one knee. Light inhaled sharply, and felt his heart rate double.

"This past week feels like it's come from the depths of hell. This idiotic case I'm working on has been one of the most difficult I've ever had. I'm not sure how I've lasted this long to be truthful. The days feel like they have dragged on, and dragged me down with them. The one thought that has kept my head above water is the thought of you. I picture you, smiling at me, with that spark in your eye. That same spark keeps my spark going. It fuels the flames inside me, prevents them from dying out. In this whole world, you're the only one that makes me want to stay. You know me better than anyone else. You are the one person that I would risk my life for, and the only one that makes me feel complete. My dear Light... if we are to only die once, I wish to die with you. ...And if we only live once... I want to _live_ with you," he paused, "Will you marry me Light-kun?"

Light blinked away the tears that were brimming in his eyes. He lowered himself so he also on his knees. Wrapping his arms around L, he hugged him and softly whispered, "Yes." L pulled back slightly and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box. Flipping it open, he took out a gold band with small engravings on the sides. Taking Light's hand in his own, he slid the ring onto Light's outstretched hand.

Looking up into Light's glowing smile, L let a smile of his own settle on his face.

"I love you, Light-kun," L spoke every word with precision, slowly, as if they were fragile pieces of glass. Leaning forward, Light placed a soft kiss on L's lips.

"I'll always be here for you Lawliet. Always. I love you more than words can tell," Light spoke with such truth in his words that L couldn't help but smile fully. With a sigh of content from each party, they leaned into each other once again, and stayed that way for a long while.

* * *

A.N/ Hello again~ I've been writing on and off now for a few weeks, trying to juggle school, writing, and focusing on just living, so I've been really busy overall. I started writing this fanfic when I was struggling with some pretty dark depression, but now that I'm feeling better I've changed it to a much happier tone. If you think that I should write a sequel or add another chapter, please let me know, I love having feedback. Thanks for reading!~


End file.
